


Vanity Moments

by GemAuthor



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemAuthor/pseuds/GemAuthor
Summary: Vanity moments we could have had.....





	1. Chapter 1

 

“That curry was delicious,” Charity says as she stands up to clear away her and Vanessa’s plates. “Do you want some more wine, babe?”

“No I’m good thanks.”

Charity smiles at her fiancé before placing the plates in the dishwasher. She shuts the door and walks back to the kitchen table where Vanessa is sat. She sits down and reaches for her nearly empty glass of wine. She watches Vanessa as the other woman grabs her half full glass and takes a small sip before putting the glass back on the table. 

She was expecting world war three when she got home. Not only from Chas for disappearing and leaving her to run the place but from Vanessa too. She would be pissed if Vanessa disappeared, leaving just a little note with no real expectation. They had spoken on the phone, briefly. Most of their conversations were over text and it was clear that Vanesa wasn’t too happy with her. It was easier to avoid talking about where she was over a text message though. 

What she wasn’t expecting on her return however was for Vanessa to be as nice as pie and very forgiving. Vanessa normally loved a good rant. Charity loves Vanessa more than anything, but she will tell anyone who will listen how much Vanessa loves the sound of her voice when she feels like she has been hard done by or she is annoyed. Just last week Charity forgot to pick up Vanessa’s favourite bar of chocolate when she went shopping. Four times Vanessa told her she wanted that particular bar picking up. Well, all hell broke lose when Charity got back without it.

So going on past experience Charity expected anything but the warm reception she has received. She hasn’t even received a glare or a scowl. Nothing. Just Vanessa happily filling her in on what the boys have been doing whilst she was away. How Rhona’s operation went and how sweet Rhona and Pete’s reconciliation was, and Tracey’s blossoming relationship with Billy, all with a big smile on her face. 

Not one glare.

Not one scowl.

And no further explanation asked for.

It is making Charity nervous. She knows her fiancé inside and out. She knew Vanessa would believe her lie about where she has been. She has never given Vanessa any reason not to trust her. Which is a first for her, especially this far into a relationship. She was however expecting a lecture about leaving without saying anything more than what she had written on her note. 

She doesn’t want to ruin the good mood. Vanessa is on her second glass of wine. She is relaxed and she is happy. Her eyes are shining with love and desire for Charity. Desire she wants to take full advantage of. She missed Vanessa whilst she was away. She missed her like mad. She missed her smile, her laugh, her voice, the feel of her hand holding hers. She especially missed her at night though. She hates sleeping alone now. The sound of Vanessa’s heartbeat under her ear and her breathing has become Charity’s bed time soundtrack. The heat of Vanessa’s body against hers has become her warmth. And the feel of Vanessa’s arms wrapped tightly around her is her comfort blanket. 

She needed Vanessa more than anything whilst she was with Lisa and Zak. The whole time she was with them was just one emotional blow after another. Her heart breaks as she thinks about Lisa. How strong and resilient she is being, yet Charity can still see the fear in her eyes. The fear of leaving Belle and Zak behind. The fear of leaving everyone. Charity has no idea what Belle, Zak and the whole family will do without Lisa. She is a mum to everyone. She has time left. A while from the sounds of things and if Lisa has anything to do with it. They don’t have to face the hurdle of losing her just yet. But when they do……Charity has no idea how they will cope. 

She’d laid in their spare bed and cried. She cried all night. All the while wishing Vanessa was there with her. She would have known what to do and say to make things better. Well, as better as you can make things in this situation. Vanessa would have held her and kissed her and she would have felt Vanessa’s love seeping through her heart into Charity’s. It would have soothed Charity, as it has many times before. 

Right now though she needs to deal with this on her own. For Lisa. When the time comes she will tell Vanessa. The thought of telling Vanessa, knowing how she will help her through it and she will be right by her side the whole time, and the thought of Lisa battling this horrible illness with the courage of a hundred lionesses is giving her the strength she needs right now. 

“Babe, can I ask you something?”

Vanessa places her hand on Charity’s knee and rubs the top of her knee bone with her thumb. “Of course you can.”

“Why aren’t you more annoyed with me?”

Vanessa frowns. “What?”

“I was expecting you to rip my head off when I got home. I wasn’t expecting all this…” Charity waves her hand between the two of them. “Nicey, nicey stuff.”

Vanessa shakes her head in confusion. “Did you want me to be annoyed with you, Charity? I don’t honestly see the problem here.”

“No, I just thought you would be. I know I would be if the roles were reversed.”

“Well yeah, that’s not a surprise. You got annoyed the other day when I went to the shop and didn’t come straight home.”

“You said you were going to be five minutes and you were gone for like two hours, babe!” Charity says, defending her major overreaction once again. 

“Forty-five minutes I was gone for. And I was with Tracey.”

Charity rolls her eyes. She knows she overreacted and over exaggerated about how long Vanessa was gone for, but since the stabbing she tends to panic if she doesn’t know where Vanessa is or if she can’t get hold of her. She imagines it is a panic that will eventually leave her as she starts to realise the chances of Vanessa getting hurt like that are zero to none. 

Maybe when they are in their nineties and unable to leave the house.

“That doesn’t matter now. What matters is why you are acting so weird!”

Vanessa barks out a laugh. “Seriously? Would you have preferred me to be screaming and shouting at you when you came home?”

Charity shrugs. She wouldn’t go that far, but a bit of animosity would have been acceptable. Normal even. Then again, Vanessa’s isn’t normal. Not in the way she reacts to some of the things Charity does. Some would say Vanessa lets Charity walk all over her and that she lets Charity get away with murder. Truth is Vanessa gets why Charity behaves the way she does more than anyone else. Like with the lasagne. Most people would have told Charity to sling her hook. Vanessa was mad, but she let it go because she knew Charity was hurting and having at go at her wouldn’t have helped. She did make Charity take her to an expensive Italian restaurant a few weeks later though to make up for it.

“I just expected you to be a bit annoyed. I prepared myself for a frosty reception. I was planning on seducing you into forgiving me. Bit annoyed I can’t do that now aren’t I.”

Vanessa smiles and rolls her eyes. “Charity, you have been away for three days. We will definitely be doing that.”

Charity wiggles her eyebrows and nods towards the ceiling. “Now?”

Vanessa picks up her wine and slowly raises the glass to her lips, maintaining eye contact with Charity the whole time. Charity never thought that she would desire anyone the way she does Vanessa. Even watching her do the mundane things like drinking a glass of wine turns Charity on. It is crazy, but she loves it. 

Vanessa takes a sip of her drink. “How about I tell you why I haven’t made much of a fuss about you going away. And then, although I’m not angry, I think you should take me upstairs and apologise. Properly.”

Charity grins. “Deal.”

Vanessa sighs and places her glass on the table. She looks down at the ring on her finger. The ring Charity put there. “I thought you’d gone off somewhere because you were angry with me. You know, for getting drunk.”

Charity sighs and moves her chair so her knees are bumping against Vanessa’s. She never thought Vanessa would have gone there. They may have their arguments and go away to clear their head for a bit, but she would never leave Vanessa for a few days. Never. She hates it when they fight. Even if the argument is caused by Vanessa. She always wants to sort it out as soon as possible. She hates there being some tension between them. She can’t stand them being at odds. 

“Babe, I am so sorry. I hate that you thought I’d gone away because of that. It doesn’t matter how mad I am at you, I will never go away for a few days to clear my head. Never. I hate it when we argue.”

Vanessa smiles softly. “So do I.”

“And I am sorry for shouting at you. I just wanted the whole evening to be perfect. I love spoiling you. You’re……you’re so special, babe. You really are. I wanted to give you something special for your birthday.”

Vanessa leans forward and gives Charity a quick kiss. “Charity, a night in with you would have…….Wait….you shouted at me?”

Charity nods slowly. “Yes…..Isn’t that what you meant about me being mad at you?”

“No! I remember you coming to Marlon’s to get me and you weren’t happy. I remember us walking home and you giving me a lecture. I knew I’d annoyed you. I don’t remember any shouting though.”

“Babe, I lost my rag when we got home after being kicked out of the restaurant! Surely you remember that?”

Vanessa frowns as she searches Charity’s eyes. “I don’t even remember us getting chucked out of the restaurant. I remember us getting there. I don’t remember us leaving. What happened?”

Charity quickly fills Vanessa in on what happened. All the time she is filling in the gaps caused by Vanessa’s drunken state she can see that the other woman is trying not to laugh. At the time Charity was furious, beyond furious, but now she can see the funny side. Kind of. Her bank balance still took quite the hit which isn’t funny. And they have been permanently banned which has scarpered any future plans she had for them to go there. Charity loves that place as well. 

“Why did I throw a Battenberg at him?”

“I honestly have no idea.”

Vanessa bites her lip and Charity can tell she is holding back a laugh. “It isn’t funny, Ness. I was so embarrassed. I don’t think I’ve ever been that embarrassed before.”

“Oh please! You pooed on Joe Tate’s floor. That is more embarrassing than—” Vanessa stops as she bursts into laughter. “Than throwing—” She stops to laugh again and Charity can’t help but join in. 

Vanessa’s laugh is joyous, beautiful and contagious. It is honestly Charity’s favourite sound. They laugh together for a few more minutes before Charity makes Vanessa laugh even more when she tells Vanessa exactly how the manager reacted, which only makes them both laugh once again.  If someone had told her two years ago when she was at her lowest and feeling more alone than she ever had before that she would be sitting here with the woman she loves, laughing about her throwing a cake at a manger, feeling happier than she ever has before, she would have laughed in their face. But now she can’t imagine her life any other way. Laughing with Vanessa over the most ridiculous things, feeling ridiculously happy all of the time. 

“Oh, Charity I am sorry I ruined your surprise though.”

Charity leans forward and captures Vanessa’s lips with her own. She moans as Vanessa’s tongue slides against her own. When she pulls away Vanessa is breathing fast and her eyes are dark with desire. 

“Well, maybe we can head upstairs and apologise to each other, yeah?”

Vanessa nods and stands, taking Charity’s hand in hers. As they walk silently up the stairs to their room Charity thinks about what she and her family have to face in the upcoming months. How hard it is going to be on all of them. As they reach their room she knows one thing. No matter what happens, no matter what gets thrown at them and how tough the future is set to be, as long as she has Vanessa by her side, holding her hand, she can and will get through anything life throws at her. 

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Valentines day date we never got to see :(

 

“Charity, when are you going out for dinner?” Chas asks as she sits down on the sofa, patiently waiting for Paddy to come back from getting their Chinese.

“I dunno. Soon, I think. Vanessa told me to wait down here whilst she got changed.”

“Oh…great. Wait, where are the boys?”

“With Tracey and Frank. Noah is in his room. I made him some dinner earlier. Do I look ok?”

Chas nods. “You look great. You could wear a bin bag and Vanessa would still think you look hot. She is way too in love with you that woman.”

Charity beams. “I know, babe.”

Chas rolls her eyes. She goes to say something else when they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. “Aha, finally!”

The living room door swings open and Charity swears her heart stops beating. For in front of her is the most beautiful sight she has ever seen. Vanessa. She is wearing a skin tight red dress that hugs her curves in the most delicious way. She has gone slightly heavier on her make-up than she usually would. Her lips look delicious and her smoky eye make-up brings out the blue in her eyes. Her hair is down and slightly curled, giving it a messy yet sexy look.

Any one who sees them tonight is going to take one look at Vanessa and think of sheet gripping, headboard banging, screaming, passionate, wild sex. Charity is going to be smug as hell tonight knowing she is the one who will be doing that with Vanessa later. Hell, if she had her way they would sod going out and they’d be heading upstairs right now. But she knows Vanessa has put a lot of effort into tonight. She doesn’t want to ruin that for her by suggesting they skip it. Especially as Vanessa is looking at her like she wants to devour her too. Charity knows one look would have them both heading upstairs instead of out to where Vanessa has planned for them to go. As much as she would love to do that she also wants to go out on a date with Vanessa. It has been way to long since they wined and dinned by themselves without the boys covering themselves and Vanessa and Charity in their food.

Nope, they are going act like mature women who can control themselves. Until they get home that is.

“Wow, Vanessa! If I wasn’t so in love with Paddy I think I’d offer to take you out tonight. You look incredible.”

As expected Vanessa blushes. Charity can’t believe a woman as beautiful and sexy as Vanessa still blushes at the tiniest compliment. Has she never looked in a mirror? Or is it just that everyone else she has ever been with never gave her the compliments she deserves? Charity compliments Vanessa a lot. Mainly during sex. She is always telling her how beautiful, hot and sexy she is during their love making. But day to day she needs to tell her more. She often thinks it. Like the other day when Vanessa was making a cuppa tea the sun was shining in through the window, basking Vanessa’s in it’s glow and she was smiling at something Moses was saying. She just looked so beautiful. Charity thought it, but didn’t say it. From now on she will. She will say it until Vanessa believes it and even then, when she does, she will carry on saying.

She will spend the rest of her life saying it.

“Hands of, Chas, she is mine.”

Vanessa looks over at Charity. Charity watches Vanessa’s glide down her body before slowly trailing back up again. Chas lets out a low whistle that breaks Vanessa out of her ogling session.

“Jesus, you two better go out before you two and your ridiculous sexual tension sets this room on fire. And because it is grossing me out a bit.”

Vanessa laughs and Charity can’t help but smile at her cousin. Charity grabs her back and quickly gives Chas a high five. “Enjoy your Chinese with the Padster. Hope it doesn’t make him fart too much.”

Chas goes to say something and then stops. A frown crosses her face as she says, “I should have let him order an Indian. That has less of an effect on his bowels than Chinese.”

Charity scrunches up her nose in disgust. “Well, that’s gross. I was joking but..”

Vanessa rolls her eyes and grabs Charity’s hand. Charity immediately entwines her fingers with Vanessa’s. A spark shoots up her arm at the connection. From the first second she touched Vanessa her body had come alive. It is like nothing she has ever felt before. And something she is going to fight to never lose.

“Leave her and Paddy alone. Come on, we have a reservation to make. Enjoy your night, Chas.”

Chas gives Vanessa a soft smile. “You too.”

Vanessa quickly pulls Charity through the door leading to the pub. As they walk around the bar they get a few shocked stares. Jimmy and Dan both nearly choke on their drink. Tracey lets out a whistle and everyone else just stares at them. Charity knows how hot they both look, but she gets that right now most people are looking at Vanessa. They don’t get to see Vanessa dressed up very often. Charity appreciates her beauty every day, but for a lot of the villagers they see sweet, pretty Vanessa who wears frumpy jumpers and a lot of yellow. They don't see the sexy Vanessa who can have anyone she wants eating out of the palm of her hand.

They walk out the front of the pub and Charity frowns when she sees a Bentley idling outside. “Who’s that?”

“Our lift.”

“Lift! How much did that cost?”

“Twenty quid. It is only an uber, Charity,” Vanessa says on a laugh as she tugs her fiancé towards the car.

“Oh, and here I was thinking you’d gone all out for me tonight.”

Vanessa mock scowls at Charity as she opens the back door. “I have. I could have ordered the three door KA for us to clamber into the back of.”

Charity laughs as she climbs into the car. That’s another thing the other villagers probably don’t know about Vanessa. How funny she can be. She easily matches Charity’s sarcastic wit when she needs to. But it is her own unique sense of humour that Charity loves the most. She makes Charity laugh when she least expects it.

Vanessa climbs in and greats the driver by name. He then without a word starts driving them off to their unknown destination. Vanessa moves across to the middle seat and lays her hand across Charity’s lap. Charity looks down at the woman she loves and smiles at her before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“Are you going to tell me where we are going?”

“Nope. You will have to wait until we get there.”

Charity drags her lips across Vanessa’s cheek until she reaches her ear. She lets her breath skim across Vanessa’s ear, knowing how much Vanessa likes that, before she says, “I can persuade you to tell me you know.”

Vanessa rubs Charity’s thigh through the fabric of her dress. “You can try, Charity, but I won’t cave in.”

“Wanna bet?”

Vanessa’s eyes sparkle with a challenge as she replies, “Give it your best shot.”

 

                                                                                           - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

When they arrive at their destination Charity is more aroused than she can remember being in a long time. Not from anything Vanessa did to her but from what she did to Vanessa. Or tried to do should she say. She tried every dirty tactic she knew to get Vanessa to give up where they were going. Ear biting, neck kissing, dirty snogs that left them both panting. Nothing. Vanessa’s strength and resilience and stubbornness turns her on more than she will ever admit.

Vanessa thanks the driver before climbing out of the car and offering Charity a hand to help her out. Charity grasps Vanessa’s hand gently in hers and says an awkward goodbye to the driver. There is no doubt he got an eyeful. Whether or not he appreciated it is another thing. Charity steps out of the car and closes the door behind her. She looks around them at the busy streets with still not clue as to where they are going. All she knows is that they are in the centre of Leeds, which leaves her with hundreds of options of where they could be spending the evening.

Vanessa watches Charity with a smug smile on her face. “You still haven’t guessed yet?”

A man walks past and gives Vanessa a slow once over. Charity glares at him and he just shrugs in response. She wouldn’t apologise for catching an eyeful of such a beautiful woman either.

“Nope.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah I have no idea where we are. I would have said by now, wouldn’t I. Why do you seem so surprised that I don’t know where we are going?”

“Look around you.”

Charity does. All she sees is a few high-rise buildings and pubs and restaurants and shops. “Still clueless, babe.”

Vanessa rolls her eyes. She links her arm with Charity and says, “I really do think you are clueless sometimes, Charity.”

Charity gently pinches Vanessa’s arm in response. “Bit rude, babe.”

Vanessa laughs and she leads them into the high-ride building in front of them. Charity becomes more preoccupied with where they are going than Vanessa’s light insult. It looks like an office building. Every time Charity has driven past it that is what she has presumed it to be. So, unless Vanessa has hired out an office to play some kind of manager-secretary fantasy then there must be more to this place than meets the eye.

Not that she would object to a bit of role play in a place like this. Under a bit if persuasion she is sure Vanessa wouldn’t either.

They head towards the lifts and Vanessa presses the call button. She leans into Charity as they wait, kissing Charity’s shoulder just as the lift doors open. They walk inside and Charity’s eyes light up when she sees the button Vanessa presses.

“They Sky Lounge! Ooooo this sounds exotic.”

Vanessa looks at Charity like she has lost her marbles. “You are yanking my chain right now, right?”

Charity frowns. “No….Why?”

Vanessa shakes her head and lets out a soft laugh. “Oh, I do love you, Charity.”

Charity smiles, unaware of why Vanessa has just said those worse, but happy none the less. It happens quiet a lot with them. She will say something, Vanessa will just laugh or smile and tell her that she loves her. Half the time Charity doesn’t know what she has said or done to make Vanessa say it, but each time she is grateful.

The lift door opens and they walk out into a swanky looking restaurant. The décor is modern yet chic. Charity already knows this is going to be a new favourite place of hers to come to. They are greeted by an eager young waitress who quickly walks them towards the far side of the restaurant, to a table sat in the corner with panoramic views of the city below. It is virtually private as the other tables around them are empty. The low lighting just adds to the intimacy.

It is perfect.

The waitress leaves them with a promise of coming to get their drinks order in five minutes. Both ladies sit down and Charity immediately reaches out for Vanessa’s hands. She entwines their fingers and runs her finger over Vanessa’s engagement ring.

“Babe, this place is perfect.”

Vanessa rolls her eyes. “Ok, Charity, joke over. I know you’ve heard about this place before. Tracey told me all about your plans to come here.”

Charity frowns, genuinely confused. “Babe, I have never been here before, especially not with your sister!”

Vanessa snorts out a laugh. “I didn’t meant that you had been here before with her. You told Tracey about this place.”

Charity shakes her head. “No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did. When you were planning on proposing to me. You told Tracey and Chas about bringing me here and they basically said it was boring.”

Charity spends a few seconds wracking her brains, trying to think about when she mentioned this place to Chas and Tracey and when they……Oh…..”I was going to bring you here to propose.”

“Yes!”

The waitress comes over to take their drink order. They both order a porn star martini. She leaves them with the food menu before she walks away to get their drinks.

“I can’t believe you didn’t recognise the place where you were planning on proposing to me, Charity.”

Charity shifts uncomfortably in her seat. “Well, thing is, babe, I kind of just goggled romantic places in Leeds and this place came up. I didn’t actually click on the link. I just saw it said roof top lounge that serves cocktails and it mentioned the word romantic…..somewhere in the description. I also looked at hundreds of other places, so my mind became full of restaurants and parks and loads of other places and ideas. I couldn’t tell you what any of the restaurants it suggested are called.”

Vanessa laughs and rolls her eyes. They quickly discuss what they want to eat until the waitress comes back. In typical Charity fashion she changes her mind four times before settling on a starter and main.

Throughout dinner they talk about the boys, future holidays, Vanessa’s little wedding gift bags as Charity still insists they should be the only ones who get the gifts on their big day. They talk about Noah’s upcoming football game and their lives in general until they have finished eating. They are both on their fourth cocktail by the time they have finished their food. Both feeling the buzz of the alcohol running through their veins.

Charity tends to forget how naughty Vanessa can be when she has had a few to drink, especially when they are in public. She likes to flirt with Charity more than usual. She likes to be more daring, which at the moment includes running her foot as high up Charity’s dress as she can. There are a few other couples sat around the tables next to them now and despite the dark lighting Charity knows that if any of them looked over they would be able to see what Vanessa is doing.

It gives Charity a thrill and she knows it gives Vanessa one too. Everyone who knows Vanessa might think she is a quiet, pleasant, woman who would never dare do anything wrong, but they don’t know her like Charity does. They don’t know that she will give fake alibi’s to get you out of jail if need be. They don’t know that she would have killed Mark Bails if she’d have gotten the chance. They don’t know that she’s got Charity off more than once whilst sat on the backseat at the cinema. They don’t know that she mocks them at times, doing better impressions of some of them than Charity does.

They don’t know all that about her and yet Charity does. It makes Charity love her even more.

“So, where were you going to take me to do it?”

Charity shakes her head, confused by the random chance in conversation. Vanessa’s foot moves a little higher and Charity’s mind immediately goes to the gutter. “The toilets. Now if you like.”

Vanessa throws her head back and lets out a deep husky laugh. “I definitely didn’t mean that. However, if I didn’t want to come back here again I would totally be up for that.”

Charity grins and winks at Vanessa.

“What I meant was what other places did you have in mind to propose? I know you and Tracey have both said how you hardly slept because you couldn’t find anywhere or think of anything, but you have never told me what some of your ideas were exactly.”

Charity reaches for Vanessa’s left hand and starts playing with her ring. “Well, my decision to propose to you came to me so suddenly, then I got the ring so fast, and I was so desperate for you to know how I feel about you, that I thought I had to just propose right away. No, I wanted to propose right away. But I didn’t want to do it just like in the backroom. I wanted it to be special. You deserved something special. So, after Tracey told me this place was a boring idea I started looking at other restaurants. Then Chas basically said that any restaurant is just an age old classic easy cop out proposal so then I started looking at things a bit over the top.”

“Like what?”

“Like hot air balloon rides and horse rides on the beach and aeroplanes that have the message attached to them. I even saw one where we go for a helicopter ride and the message is written in some field and we would have flown over it.”

Vanessa laughs. “Charity, I hate heights so the hot air balloon one and the helicopter ride would have been a no go. It was way too cold to be riding a horse on the beach. And too dangerous considering I’d only been stabbed a week before. And my eye sight is awful, I would have never have been able to read the sign on the back of the plane.”

Charity laughs. “Thank god I didn’t blow twenty grand on that then.”

Vanessa’s expression softened. “How it happened, was perfect. Just me and you. Even if you did start ranting about trees and lakes. It was perfect. I wouldn't change that moment for anything.”

Charity leans across the table and kisses her. “Me too.”

The waitress comes over and asks if they want anything for dessert. Charity is happy either way so she leaves it up to Vanessa to answer her.

“No we are good thanks. I’ll just take the bill please.”

Once the bill is paid they make their way down to the lobby of the building. There is a seating area with some portable heaters and they decide to stand there to fight off the evening chill as they wait for their uber.

“No dessert, babe? I thought you were going to go mad for that chocolate cake.”

Vanessa wraps her arms around Charity’s waist and pulls the other woman’s body flush against her own. “Well, I thought I could have my dessert at home. After all, I have the most delicious fiancé who I am pretty sure will be willing to let me eat her all up.”

Charity’s body flares with arousal. “Oh yeah, she is definitely up for that.”

“And since I got the ok from the doctor yesterday and everything inside and outside has healed nicely, I would really like it if my beautiful fiancé doesn’t hold back tonight.”

Charity mock frowns. “Have you not been enjoying our sex life of late, Vanessa?”

They first made love a week after the stabbing. The night they got engaged. It was slow and gentle. And whilst they can have sex that is slow and gentle theirs is normally passionate and raw and a bit rough yet with an undercurrent of extreme tenderness and love.

“Oh no, I’ve loved it. Every second of it. But being gentle all the time isn’t us. It’s passionate and raw and I’ve missed that.” Vanessa lifts up on to her tip toes and kisses Charity. It is a dirty kiss that is over way too quickly for Charity’s liking. “I know you have too. Been a while since you’ve teased me relentlessly and drove me so wild that I’ve scratched your back and screamed your name until my voice goes raw.”

Charity’s legs weaken as the image of Vanessa doing just that fills her mind. “Where the hell is our uber?”

Vanessa laughs and Charity’s heart skips a beat. This is the best valentines date she has ever had. If this is how happy she is going to be for the rest of her life, then all the can think is, bring it on.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> If you have any suggested scenes, extended or missing that you would like to see just let me know.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the amazing 'I owe you' moment last night.

_“I owe you. I mean I owe you already, but I owe you even more now.”_

 

“Chas, are you ok if I head off now?” Charity asks her cousin who is leant against the bar taking to Laurel.

“Yeah course. I can close up.”

“Oh…wait….are you sure you are to close up? There shouldn’t be any heavy lifting or anything. I could—”

“Charity, I am fine. Honestly. There is no need to pander to me. You didn’t last time.”

Charity feels a stab of guilt as she remembers how she let her cousin down during her last pregnancy. Yes, she had her own troubles going on, but she still wishes she could have done more to help Chas out. One thing is for sure, she is definitely going to help Chas in anyway she can this time.

“I…I know I didn’t and I—”

“Sorry, that was out of order. You were going through your own problems. Charity, honestly, it is fine. You can do the Friday and Saturday night close downs. They are always more work.”

Charity smiles. “That’s fine.”

Chas lets out a shocked laugh. “Laurel, did she just agree to do that? Did you hear her? Who are you and what have you done with my cousin.”

Charity rolls her eyes but lets out her own laugh. “Hilarious.”

Chas’s smile softens. “You seem happier. Are you feeling less snarky now?”

Charity nods. “I am indeed.”

“So everything is ok?”

“Everything is fine.”

Chas smiles again. “I heard you had one hell of a snog in here with Vanessa earlier, so I presume she sorted you out.”

Charity’s body tingles as she thinks about her kiss with Vanessa earlier. She couldn’t help herself. It was probably unprofessional to be practically dry humping her fiancé up against the bar in her own pub, but she didn’t care. Vanessa hadn’t either. She responded with just as much enthusiasm as Charity had. As she always does.

“Sorry, not sorry. But yes, she did. She always does,” Charity says softly.

Chas and Laurel smile at her. She blushes under their gaze. She hates being soppy in front of other people. She tries to reserve that side of herself for Vanessa only.

“And on that note…” Charity points to the door leading to the back of the pub. “The barrels will all last for the rest of the night. But, if you need me, call me.”

“Paddy will be home soon so if I need anything, I will ask him.” Chas makes a shooing motion with her hands. “Go and enjoy the rest of your evening with Vanessa.”

Charity smiles and gives the two women a wave before she all but runs out to the backroom. She opens the living room door and is met with silence. It is just after eight which means Moses and Johnny should be in bed fast asleep and Noah will be doing his homework or playing on his computer games. Probably the latter.

Charity hated leaving Vanessa to deal with the boys tonight. They were as high as kites thanks to a trip to the park with Tracey and Frank. They are a nightmare when they are like that. She also didn’t want to leave Vanessa because since she told her about Lisa she feels calmer when she is near her. Going to the Wishing Well after telling Vanessa was hard, but she is glad she did. She is so happy for Paddy and Chas that she could burst. They deserve all the happiness in the world. She is glad she didn't miss out celebrating their news with the family.

Vanessa barely left her side the whole time though. Not in a clingy way, but in a supportive way. She held Charity’s hand when she was talking to Belle. She rubbed her back comfortingly whenever anyone asked her what was wrong with her and why she was late. Vanessa would smile at her from across the room, silently asking if she was ok whilst she was surrounded by Dingles, all happy about Paddy and Chas’s news whilst she stood there thinking about Lisa.

Vanessa held her whilst she cried when they got back. Charity finally letting out all the tears and the frustration she feels. She’d let some out during their chat on the sofa, but once they were safely tucked away in their own room, in the dark, it had all come out. Her fear of losing Lisa. The pain she knows Belle and Zak will feel. The heartache the whole family will feel. All of it hit her at once. And as always Vanessa was there, supporting her through her pain with soft promises of being by her side whispered against her forehead. Charity feels like she takes Vanessa for granted sometimes. In fact, she knows she does. She tries harder to show her how much she appreciates her and how she feels. She isn’t good with words so she often has to do it with actions. Like taking Vanessa out, buying her things, or kissing her like her life depends on it, just like she had earlier.

Vanessa came to her straight away and told her about Belle’s plan to leave. Once Charity told Vanessa that they couldn’t tell Bella about Lisa, and they had to come up with a plan B, Vanessa had immediately put her thinking brain on. Charity often forgets how clever Vanessa is. Within half an hour Vanessa had come up with the perfect plan.

Get Belle on a once in a life time training course.

Vanessa come through a good’un. Getting Belle on the course and getting her on it for free too. Charity wasn’t sure it would work, but Vanessa was pretty confident that is was exactly what Belle would want. Vanessa was right again. Hardly a surprise.

The thing that got Charity so much was how happy Vanessa was that the plan had worked. How much she cares about Belle. How much she wants to help Charity and her family through the heartache that they have coming. Vanessa put herself out on a limb today, contacting the training course, and going behind Rhona and Paddy’s back by doing so. There really isn’t anything she wouldn’t do for Charity, and apparently Charity’s family.

She is one in a million. And Charity does owe her, big time.

As if lured down stairs by Charity’s thoughts, Vanessa walks into the living room wearing her PJ’s. She stops short when she sees Charity. Her eyes light up and that big, beautiful, contagious smile spreads across her face. Charity’s heart skips a beat as she looks at the woman she loves. The woman who would do anything for her. The most amazing woman in the world.

The woman she owes so much too.

She rushes over to Vanessa. She grasps her face and kisses her, eliciting an adorable shocked mummer from Vanessa, just like earlier in the pub.  Just like earlier in the pub Vanessa meets Charity in the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. Their tongues slide against each other in a playful battle for dominance.

“Charity,” Vanessa whispers breathlessly as they break apart, “What was that for….again?”

Charity smirks as she slowly starts walking Vanessa backwards, out towards the stairs. “Well, I owe you, don’t I. Thought I best start paying you back.”

 

                                                     - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charity smiles as she looks down at Vanessa lying next to her. Vanessa’s breathing is laboured. Her skin is covered with a light sheen of sweat. Charity has just rocked her world for the thousandth time and she is feeling, as usual, very smug about it. Vanessa is so prim and proper around the other villagers. Charity loves that she can make the other woman lose all her inhibitions and just let go.

“Wow, Charity, that was……phenomenal.”

Charity mock frowns as she places her left hand on Vanessa’s stomach. “Erm, isn’t it always phenomenal.”

Vanessa takes in a lung full of air as she nods. “Yeah….but….this time……phenomenal.”

Charity laughs and gently starts stroking Vanessa’s stomach. Vanessa’s conversation skills aren’t the best after a few mind-blowing orgasms. She normally rambles away for at least half an hour after they have finished having sex. It is one of Charity’s favourite ‘things Vanessa’s does.’

“I’ll let you off seeing as I know I just blew out a million of your brain cells.”

Vanessa rolls her eyes. “I love how modest you are. It is your most attractive quality.”

Charity throws her head back and laughs. “That’s me. Modest.”

Vanessa grins and closes her eyes and she soaks in the after glow of their love making. Charity trails her finger tips across Vanessa’s stomach and up towards her breast. Vanessa grabs Charity’s hand just before it reaches her breast. Charity pouts as Vanessa opens her eyes and smirks.

“Give me five minutes…..Maybe ten, and maybe we can carry on. If you try and start something now I will be useless. I still don’t think I can move my legs.”

Charity kisses Vanessa’s shoulder. “It was quite the workout, wasn’t it.”

Vanessa grunts in agreement. Since the stabbing Vanessa’s energy levels haven’t been quite what they were before. It is getting better. She is a lot less tired than she was for the first few weeks after it happened. It has only been just over two months. Vanessa’s doctor assured them that by the time they hit the six-month mark Vanessa will be back to her old self in every way possible. Not that Charity minds. She is just extremely grateful that Vanessa is still here with her.

“It was. Not that I am complaining, but why exactly was it all about me? I only got to have my way with you once.”

“I owe you don’t I. Only seems fair that today you should get more orgasms than me.”

Vanessa frowns. “That’s not how it works, Charity.”

“Not how what works?”

Vanessa shuffles so she is sat upright against the headboard. Charity’s eyes drop down to Vanessa’s magnificent breasts. Vanessa laughs and puts her finger under Charity’s chin so she meets her eyes.

“You can have as much fun with the girls as you like in few minutes, but first of all I think we need to get a few things clear.”

“Ok….” Charity says slowly.

“First of all in here, in bed, we are equal. I hate the thought of you thinking you have to use sex to thank me or please me somehow.”

“Babe, you know I only do that because I am crap with my words.”

Vanessa smiles softly. “Not always. You have taken my breath away many a times with your romantic speeches.”

“Have I?”

“Yes. Like that time after Megan hit you and you said that when you are with me you are just about the best version there is of you.”

Charity gives Vanessa her teasing smile. “She really did hit me hard, didn’t she?”

Vanessa gently slaps Charity’s arm before grabbing said arm and pulling it across their waist, so Charity is pressed up against Vanessa’s side.

“What I am saying is that I don’t want you to feel like sex—”

“I know what you are saying, babe. But with you I don’t feel like I have to use sex to please you, but rather I want to. I want to make you feel good. I want to rock your world and give you as much pleasure as you can take because the way you make me feel…..I don’t feel like there are any words to do it justice.”

Vanessa kisses Charity gently. “I feel the same way.”

Charity smiles as she kisses Vanessa again. “Good.”

“And you don’t owe me anything, Charity.”

“Oh, babe, I do.”

“What do you owe me for?” Vanessa asks, genuinely confused.

It doesn’t surprise Charity that Vanessa is confused. Vanessa will do anything for anyone and never expect anything in return. That is just the kind of person she is.

“Everything, Ness. Helping me through the Bails stuff. Getting me out of prison,” Charity says with a laugh, still unable to believe Vanessa did that, “Putting up with my strops. My children’s stops. Helping me with my kids and all the drama they have. Looking after Moses and Noah and loving them like they are your own. Loving me in the way you do. And now what you have done for Lisa and Bella…..It’s just….” Charity breaks off as tears fill her eyes. “You are amazing.”

Vanessa’s eyes fill with tears as she looks over at Charity. “Charity, you don’t owe me for doing any of that. We are a team, you and me, right?”

“Yes.”

“So whatever you go through I go through and vice versa. You don’t owe me for standing by your side whilst you went through that hell with Bails because there is nowhere else I would have wanted to be. Giving you an alibi is something I will probably have to do again.” They both laugh and Vanessa takes the opportunity to kiss away a tear that has fallen from Charity’s eyes. “You drive me mad when you are stroppy, but it is a part of who you are and I wouldn’t have you any other way. I wouldn’t have your kids any other way either. I expect Johnny will bring some drama into our lives at some point, and I know you will be by my side when that happens. I love looking after Noah and Moses. And I do love them like they are one of my own, I love all of them like they are one of my own.” Vanessa grips Charity’s hand in hers.

“Don’t ever think you owe me for loving you. Charity, I love you more than I have and ever will love anyone. ”

“Well, that’s good seeing as we are getting married.”

Vanessa smiles her big happy smile. The smile that often comes out when Charity mentions the wedding.

“And don’t think you owe me for helping with Belle today. I would do it again without a second thought. I love you. I am marrying you. I know what that means, I get your family too. They are my family too. I would do anything for any of them. Even Cain at a push,” Vanessa says begrudgingly, drawing a laugh out of Charity.

“You really are amazing, Ness.”

Vanessa smiles softly. “So are you, and don’t forget it.”

“I won’t. Although….” Charity moves so she is straddling Vanessa. “You could show me, if you like it.”

Vanessa draws Charity down into a passionate kiss. “I think I can manage that.”

 

 

 

 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa's birthday morning :)

 

Charity blinks softly as she slowly wakes up. She smiles as she feels Vanessa’s breath gently caress her neck. She can’t remember the last time she didn’t wake up with Vanessa practically lying on top of her. She loves it. She loves how Vanessa has to be near her, touching her, even when she is asleep. Charity gently kisses Vanessa’s forehead. The other woman twitches and Charity stills, hoping she hasn’t woken her. It is just past seven am, around the time they normally start waking up. Whichever one of the two women wakes first normally wakes the other in a rather pleasurable way.

But not today.

Today is Vanessa’s birthday and Charity wants to make it as special as she can. Last year Charity brought her a few gifts and rocked her world all night long, but this year she has gone all out. Not just because they are getting married. Vanessa has been through so much this year. Since the stabbing every day with Vanessa and their boys has felt like a blessing. So, what better way to celebrate Vanessa, and the life they will be able to live together, than on her birthday.

Charity gently eases her body out from underneath Vanessa’s. She grabs her pillow and puts it where her body has just been lying. As predicted Vanessa reaches for the pillow and snuggles into it. Charity smiles as she watches Vanessa sigh in her sleep as she nuzzles the pillow. She waits a few seconds, making sure Vanessa really is still asleep, before she quietly starts walking around the bed. She grabs her dressing gown and shoves her feet in her slippers before making her way quietly out of their bedroom.

Five minutes later, after checking on the boys, she makes her way to the kitchen. She can hear pots banging about and she lets out a sigh of relief. She asked Victoria to come in and make them a full English breakfast. She was met with the usual snotty response, so she wasn’t too sure if Vic would actually turn up this morning.

“Morning.”

Vic turns and glares at Charity. “I still don’t see why you couldn’t make her breakfast.”

Charity rolls her eyes. “Because I want her to enjoy her birthday, not be throwing up because I’ve poisoned her.”

Vic raises an eyebrow. “You are a good cook. Vanessa told me that. You are just being lazy.”

“I’m not being lazy. I just want to make sure she has the best day ever. Starting with a nice family breakfast, and I can’t do that if I’m too bust concentrating on cooking.”

“Whatever. What time do you want it ready for?”

“Eight. Tracey is coming over around then.”

Vic places her hands on her hips. “How many am I catering for here?”

“Um….Me, Ness, the boys and Tracey and Paddy. So six.”

“No Chas?”

“She is on some health kick or summut. You ok with all that?”

Vic rolls her eyes and lets out a huff. Charity actually likes Vic. In very, very small doses. If she didn’t she would have been fired ages ago for her attitude.

“Yes. I am sure I will manage. Go do whatever you have to do.”

Charity gives Vic a grateful smile before turning on her heel and heading to her next destination. The Cellar. She has hidden all of Vanessa’s presents down here. Vanessa is a little sneak when it comes to presents. She guessed what most of her Christmas presents were, and Charity wasn’t having her do that again. She runs down the stairs and heads towards the chair, their chair, where the presents are sat. She grabs the four present bags and the wrapped box containing the new black high heeled shoes Vanessa has been desperate for.

She heads back up the stairs and walks into the living room. She places the presents onto the coffee table and goes to the top draw to grab the cards she has hidden in there. Not just cards from her and the boys but cards from a lot of other people in the village too. She places the cards on the table before heading back upstairs for the next part of her morning plan.

Waking up the boys.

She runs back up the stairs and heads into Noah’s room first. He is going to be the hardest to wake up. She walks over to his bed and gently shoves his shoulder a few times. She gets no response as expected to she does her favourite trick, tickling him. She reaches under his left armpit and starts to tickle him. Within seconds his eyes spring open and he moves as far away from her as he can.

“Mum! What are you doing?” He looks at his alarm clock. “Why are you waking me this early?”

“It’s Vanessa’s birthday, remember?”

He rubs his eyes and nods. “Yeah. I remember now.”

“You are still going to come and have breakfast, yeah?”

How much Noah likes Vanessa depends on his mood. When he is in a bad mood he wants nothing to do with her, and when he is in a good mood he can’t seem to stay away from her. He loves winding her up and he loves her sarcastic responses. He is a typical teenage boy, which means that Charity isn’t sure that his promise to join them for breakfast is one he is going to follow through.

“Yeah, seeing as you’re not making it.”

Charity gently clips him around the back of the head. “Try and be downstairs in fifteen minutes.”

He grunts in response as he reaches for his phone. “K.”

She rolls her eyes and walks towards Moses’s room. Why they separated the boys is beyond her. They always end up in the same room. Either Johnny will wake up and go into Moses’s room or vice versa. She opens the door and isn’t surprised to see Johnny awake already. He is an early riser. But unlike Moses who has to wake the entire house when he wakes up, Johnny will happily play with his toys until an adult comes to get him.

Johnny looks up from the toy car he is pushing across the floor. His eyes light up and a grin spreads across his face when he sees Charity. Charity smiles back, her heart bursting with love for the little boy. They’ve always had a good bond, but that bond was strengthened during the stabbing. Johnny barely leaves her side now and she won’t deny that she loves it.

“Morning, Johnny. Are you ready to wake Moses and get ready for Mummy’s birthday?”

Johnny raises his little arms above his head. “Yeah!”

“Let’s get started then, kid!”

                                                                                                      - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Fifteen minutes later and way ahead of schedule Charity has all three boys downstairs and dressed. Noah still doesn’t look too pleased about it but at least he is there. Chas and Paddy walk into the living room and great them with a smile. Chas is holding a card and a small present. It makes Charity smile. Chas and Vanessa thankfully get on really well. A lot better than Charity thought they would. She often hears them having a little giggle together.

“Morning! Where is she?” Paddy asks as he drops down onto the sofa.

“Upstairs. I am going to wake her up.” Charity looks at the clock on the wall. She has half an hour before the breakfast is ready. That’s enough time to wake Vanessa up, get dressed, and get back down here. “We will be down in ten minutes, fifteen tops.”

Chas hums as she takes a seat at the table between Johnny and Moses. “See you in half an hour.”

Charity rolls her eyes. “Chas, I have this day planned down to a tea. We will be straight back down. I won’t get distracted up there with her,” Charity adds, knowing what Chas is hinting at.

Noah pulls a disgusted face and Paddy laughs. “You should try sleeping in the room next—”

Charity slaps him on the back of the head as she walks past. Her son doesn’t need to know how much noise she and Vanessa make at night. Paddy goes red and Noah just shakes his head. She quickly climbs up the stairs and all but runs to their bedroom, ready to wake up her birthday girl.

Vanessa is still in the same spot she was in when Charity left her. Charity walks to the bed and climbs on gently behind Vanessa. She kisses her bare shoulder, dragging her lips up the other woman’s neck until she reaches her ear.

“Vanessa.”

Vanessa squirms and her grip on the pillow tightens but she doesn’t wake up.

“Vanessa.”

Charity gets a mumble in response this time. She presses a series of kisses along Vanessa’s jaw, smiling when sees Vanessa’s smile. Vanessa rolls onto her back and her lips meet Charity’s. Charity’s whole body comes alive, just like it does every time she kisses her fiancé. Their tongues meet in a lazy battle and Charity can’t help but moan into the kiss. Even first thing in the morning Vanessa turns her on more than anyone else ever has.

“Ness,” Charity whispers as she pulls away. “Happy birthday, Ness.”

Vanessa slowly smiles before sitting up right so fast Charity nearly falls backwards off the bed. “It’s my birthday!”

Charity smiles. It always takes Vanessa a few minutes to remember what day it is when she wakes up so she isn’t surprised the other woman forgot it was her birthday. And, if that kiss affected her like it had Charity, then it definitely fried a few of her brain cells too.

“It is. Are you ready to come and open your presents. They are downstairs waiting for you.”

Vanessa runs her finger down Charity’s arm. “But what if I want to open the present in here.”

Charity looks around their room in confusion. “What present?”

Vanessa grips the sides of Charity’s dressing gown and tugs until they are nose to nose. “You.”

Charity lets out a small moan. “Babe, I would love to but the boys are—”

She is cut off by another searing kiss. “It’s my birthday, Charity. Surely you aren’t going to deny me my first birthday wish?”

Charity feels her resolve disappear in an instant, and she couldn’t care less. Chas will no doubt gloat about the fact that she was right, Noah will moan that they took so long and Paddy will make a few inappropriate jokes, but if her woman wants a quick morning fumble on her birthday then a morning fumble she shall have.

“We have to be quick though.” 

Vanessa laughs. “So romantic.”

                                                                                     - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Charity I can’t believe you did all this for me. You have spoilt me beyond belief.”

Charity smiles at Vanessa over the rim of her mug. “You like your presents then?”

“Like them? I love them!”

Vanessa is hard to buy for because she always insists that she doesn’t need anything. She doesn’t need any presents, she is happy with what she has. That leaves everyone clueless as to what to get her. Charity got her the shoes she has been going on about, which went down a storm with both Vanessa and Chas. She also got her two different perfumes. A photo album with pictures of them and the boys, because Vanessa loves things like that. She got her a spa day. A Pandora bracelet. A sat nav, because she is sick of Vanessa getting lost all the time. Chas got her some vouchers to a few clothing stores and some bath relaxing stuff. Charity actually has no idea what it is. Tracey threw some money into a card and promised her a shopping trip. And Noah….

Well, Noah’s present was a shock. Charity didn’t even known Noah was getting Vanessa a present. He heard about Charity getting her a Pandora bracelet so he went and got a charm, from him and the boys, that simply says, ‘Sons’. Vanessa and Chas welled up, Paddy didn’t get why they were welling up, and Charity realised in that moment just how thoughtful her son has become.

As she predicted Chas mocked them for being late down whilst Noah grumbled about them being disgusting. They made it down in time for breakfast, so all was good.

“Well, I am glad. You are hard to buy for.”

Vanessa rubs Charity’s leg. “I don’t need presents, Charity. I am happy with—”

“What you’ve got. Yes, babe, you say that all the time. I just wanted to spoil you.”

Vanessa grabs Charity’s right hand and kisses the back of it. “I love you for that.”

“I love you, too.”

Vanessa beams back at her. “So, any other surprises for me?”

Charity shakes her head and employs her best lying skills. She has planned afternoon tea for them. In a very posh, very respectable restaurant. “Nope, no more plans. I thought we could just have a night in with a bottle of wine and a movie.”

Vanessa smiles. “That is fine by me. After all, we are saving for a wedding.”

“Exactly, babe! We can have a million nights out, but only one wedding.”

Vanessa leans forward and kisses Charity softly. “Exactly.”

Charity pulls Vanessa closer as she deepens the kiss, glad the other woman has fallen for her lie. She can’t wait to treat Vanessa even more later on. Vanessa is going to love it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos :)


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa comes home after returning Mike's car

“Charity, where is mummy?”

Charity sighs as she tucks Johnny’s quilt in around him. “She is out with Robert and Aaron, Johnny bobs. But she will be here when you wake up, ok?”

“What is she doing with Robert and Aaron?”

“She’s…..playing with a car.”

“What car?”

Charity rubs her temples, trying desperately to ease the stress headache that has rapidly been building since Vanessa walked out of the pub earlier with Aaron and Robert.

“What’s with all the questions, little man? You are usually the quiet one.”

Johnny smiles the smile that reminds her so much of Vanessa. “I curious.”

She lets out a genuine laugh at that. Since they have been learning the ‘word of the day’ at nursery, Johnny has been using them all the time. And surprisingly in the right context.

“Well, turn that curious little brain off for the night and go to sleep, yeah?” She leans down and kisses him gently on the forehead. “Mummy will be home soon. I promise.”

She says good night before quickly running out of his room and back down the stairs. She runs into the living room and groans when she sees that Vanessa still isn’t back.

“Where the hell is she!”

Chas walks in from behind the bar eating yet another biscuit. She is going to eat them out of house and home if they’re not careful. Although Charity prefers her eating everything in sight to throwing up every five minutes like she was last time.

“Still not back then?”

Charity waves her arms around. “Can you see her? I mean, I know she’s small but—”

“Alright don’t get snarky with me. Have you called her?”

“Yes! A million times. Have you called Aaron and Robert?”

“Yeah, neither of them are answering.”

Charity starts pacing back and forth. “Where are they! What if they’ve been arrested? Oh god, Chas, she’d never survive prison. She’s too little.”

Chas pulls a face. “There was a dwarf in prison with me and she held her own alright.”

Charity ignores Chas and carries on, “And I can’t cope without her. I couldn’t raise the boys without her. God, when I proposed to her I did that because I wanted her to spend the rest of her life with me. Here. Not in prison!”

Chas snorts. “She certainly fits in well. Although, you may need to give her a guide on what to do when stealing and dumping a car.”

Charity stomps her foot. “This isn’t funny, Chas!”

Chas tries to hold back her smile. “No, of course it isn’t. I’m still shocked she did it.”

“So am I.”

“And you had no idea?”

“No! She just told me to get in the photos so I had an alibi.”

Chas frowns. “And you didn’t think that was a bit odd?”

Charity shrugs. “I honestly didn’t know what to think. I mean, I knew it meant she might try and do something dodgy, but I was too shocked and slightly……aroused to do anything.”

Chas laughs. “Does everything that woman does arouse you?”

Charity nods slowly. “Although, potentially getting arrested doesn’t. Oh, where is she, Chas?”

Charity is about to call Vanessa again when she hears the back door close. She turns on her heel and almost sobs in relief when she sees an exhausted Vanessa leaning against the closed door. She rushes forwards and grabs her fiancé, pulling the smaller woman’s body into hers. She presses her face against Vanessa’s neck and breathes in the smell that is so uniquely her.

“Babe, where the hell have you been? I have been going out of my mind with worry.”

Vanessa leans back so she can see Charity. “Sorry. We found the car and then took it back to Mike’s house.”

“Are Aaron and Robert ok?” Chas asks from behind Charity.

Vanessa nods. “Mike was there, at his house. He said he would get revenge for what we did to his car.”

Charity’s grip on Vanessa tightens. She looks terrified and Charity will be damned if she lets some sleaze like Mike put the fear of day into her fiancé.

“Right, let’s go into the living room and you can tell me exactly what happened. Then I think we need to have a talk.”

Vanessa doesn’t argue back and she doesn’t resit when Charity drags her into the living room. Chas has made herself scarce, more than likely taking refuge behind the bar. Charity sits them down on the sofa. She sits sideways so she is facing Vanessa.

“So, tell me exactly what happened from when you left here to when you came back.”

Vanessa does, and at some speed. Charity knows when Vanessa is nervous she rambles a lot but she didn’t know that she rambles when she is scared. Charity knows she is scared, she can see it in her eyes and feel it in the slight shake of her hand.

“Ok, so what kind of revenge did he say he was going to get?”

Vanessa swallows. “He said he was going to think about it.”

Charity gently urges Vanessa to lean against her. “Babe, I don’t think Mike is the kind of guy who is good at getting his own back. He will probably make you clean his car or something.”

“Charity, he was going to bankrupt Robert and Home James Haulage to get back at you. I wouldn’t put anything past him.”

Charity winces. “That’s true. Well, we have a counter defence.”

“What’s that?”

“His wife. I am sure she would love to hear how he was all over me this week.”

Vanessa tenses. “I might go and tell her now.”

She goes to sit up and Charity stops her, urging her to lie back down against her. “No you won’t.”

Vanessa huffs and Charity smirks. “I would, you know. She deserves to know that her husband is a creep.”

“Oh, she already knows that, babe. Trust me. I….Babe, I can’t believe you stole his car. We need to talk about that, and why you did it.”

“I told you why,” Vanessa says as she sits up. “I couldn’t get the paperwork out of the glove box and I was trying to protect you.”

Charity’s heart skips a beat, as it often does when she is reminded just how much Vanessa loves her. “Oh, Ness, I—”

“And I know I’m clueless when it comes to robbing cars and stuff like that, but I just saw him coming and I knew I needed to get that paperwork away from him. I guess I was thinking with my heart and not my head.”

Charity smiles softly. “Not the first time, babe, is it.”

Vanessa gives her a small grin before she frowns. “What do you think he is going to do.”

Charity grips Vanessa’s hand. “Nothing on my watch. No one, and I mean no one, will ever do anything to you, babe, ok?”

Vanessa nods and gives Charity her big smile.

“Whilst we are talking about Mike……I need to understand, because I have been wracking my brain all week about this, Vanessa, but why on earth were you jealous? Did you actually think I would sleep with him?”

“No! God no! And I wasn’t jealous, I was concerned.”

Charity frowns. “Concerned?”

“Yes, Charity. You told him you were single. To him that means you are fair game. You flirted with him. To him he sees that as you are up for it. I could practically see him drooling from where I was stood at the bar. I didn’t……I was worried about you being in a vulnerable position with a man twice your size who thought you were….You know, willing and able….”

Charity sighs and pulls on Vanessa’s waist until she is sat in her lap. “Babe, I know how men like him work. I know Mike. I have dealt with him before. Had it been someone I’d never met then I wouldn’t have behaved like that. But flirting and boosting his ego worked with Mike all those years ago, and I thought it would now. I swear to you, right here right now, I will never purposely put myself in that position ever.”

Vanessa lets out a deep breath. “Thank you. I would really appreciate that.”

Charity laughs.

“There are a few other things we need to talk about though.”

Charity kisses Vanessa before she can start another in depth conversation. Because right now all she wants to do is soak in the bath with her fiancé and then curl up in bed with her.

“Later. Right now I want to hold you in the bath and then in bed. I was honestly so worried, Vanessa. I thought you’d been arrested! I don’t think I’m going to be able to let you go for the rest of the evening.”

Vanessa gives Charity a sly grin. “Fine by me.”

She jumps off Charity’s lap and holds out her hand for the other woman to grab hold of. They walk towards the stairs in silence when Charity suddenly stops Vanessa and spins her around.

“Vanessa! What the hell are you wearing!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and the kudos.   
> I am so busy at the moment but I will try and update more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
